the dissaperance of len and rin
by kittycatpony
Summary: len and rin are getting deleted? meliko wont stand for that! but wait? why is there only one person (crappy title/summary is crappy)
1. Chapter 1

I cant see anything anymore... I know what's happening as we fall deeper and deeper into the mirror as we hold each-other "p-please don't leave me" he cried as we both gripped each-other unable to walk we look up to the rectangular box slowly counting up to 100 "no I want to sing! PLEASE LET US SIING" were loosing the power to sing what's going on? Why are we getting deleted? "PLEASE SOMEONE STOP THIIIS" we both shout at the top of our lungs smashing the mirror as we start to fade away into the darkness. Were the mirrors left and right. The mirror has been smashed. We slowly drift into the recycle bin, any vocaloids worst nightmare. I can see all the faces of the one's we hold so dearly to us. I hear her voice echoing "no please master why! WHY!" she screeches her teal hair falling on her elegant face and beautiful voice which I have fallen to love breaking, her hair getting plastered on by tears as she started to break down. Then there's the rest I see there faces plastered with sorrow as they stare at us, kaito (the one who I hold most dearest and like allot) with miku and luka while goupko is standing watching with sorrow filled eyes and meliko furiously bashing at the unbreakable glass that separated us from our family, her red eyes blazing as tears furiously poor out of them as she screeches at the top of her voice "STOP THIS NOW LET THEM GO HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THEM THERE ONLY 14!" but obviously with a lot more stronger language. What is this tears? I see tears pouring from us as we slowly disappear, our end is near... I hear a smash as I feel a coarse hand yank at us as we feel ourselves getting pulled out of this nightmare.

"n-no! I w-won't let you too die!" meliko said softly blood poring from her knuckles as she desperately tried to help the twins rin on the right len on the left, both twins now one person. "meliko! Yore han-" miku got cut off by her furious screech "I DON'T ***** CARE JUST HELP THEM!" her tears falling onto the now one person, as they opened there eyes on the left was a boys eye on the right was a girl's there Erises where a now even more dazzling blue, sprinkled with unshed tears as they looked up "ugh... I feel funny... m-meliko yore hand! Wait" they looked around "where's rien?... wait" they stopped and looked down at themself "i must be rien now...im a it!" they looked down trying not to cry as short blond hair went over there face covering there eyes "rin...len... what happened!" meliko said with sorrow "our mirror broke when we where getting deleted... I...we think you stopped us from getting deleted forever as we are twins no were mirror images..." they said as they looked up to the worried vocaloid's face "how can we make you rin and len again" she murmured half to herself "fix the mirror" they answered simply. "what mirror?" she said as the twins pointed at a shattered mirror. "t-try to replace the glass on the frame b-but please keep the shattered pieces" they said as one half tried to get up. the other half following but they just ended falling over animie style as meliko caught them and placed them on the sofa. "mabye we should try to fix it and you too sit there" she said softly letting the rest of her tears sparkle in her eyes. "no were fine its just because len is a slow coach, hey i am you now you know, shut up were still too people! well not really i mean come on look at us! shut up len!" they replied with an aguemen't with them-self. as miku giggled "you too are defiantly still brother and sister even if yore mirror is shattered" she said with a weak smile. with a deth-stare in reply to her comment. "ugh... were freaks!" lens voice mumbled with sorrow "oh shut up len! were mirror images!" rins voice replied. as they both got up "lets get this mirror then... if you can keep up len of corse i can!" they said as they walked (with a little diffacacaltly) to the mirror and atarted to clear up the glass into a pile, taking out the bits that where still on the frame and putting them on the coffee table


	2. Chapter 2

**_ok guys i know its been a while ^^' sorry anyway i hope you don't mind it being a too shot XwX_**

"soooo... I have the frame. What do we do now?" meliko asked as the twins took the frame and placed it on the glass. "ha, its strange" miku commented "i can see both of you in the mirror. But I cant see two of you in real life" "yeh that's because were mirror images" len replied "yeh... its hard to put make-up on when you see yore brother" rin commented as they grunted and took the frame out. "it didn't work..." they said as they grabbed the pieces (witch were still on the coffee table) and looked at them with slightly scratched hands. "how do you fix a broken mirror." rin commented and sighed "you can fix a broken mirror with glue but you will still see the cracks." luka commented "OHHH ILL GO GET SOME GLUE!" miku shouted running upstairs. Luka sighed. "do you think it will work?" the pinkette asked the twins "i... I think so... or don't you mean hope shut up!" rin replied to her brother in yet another augment with them-self "I GOT THE GLUE!" miku shouted as she ran into the living room, skidding on the lino as she beamed "its extra strength so it should work!" she said with a leak in her mouth... typical miku. "ugh why are there so many pieces!" len moaned as he started to try to put the pieces together. After many hours of most of the vocaloids trying desperately to put the mirror together it was complete. "ugh... must of fallen asleep" miku said rubbing her eyes. The mirror started to glow as she looked at it with wide eyes "GUYS GUYS ITS WORKING!" she screamed giving the rest a abrupt awakening "ugh do you really have to shout!" luka said "WELL DUH YOU WOLDENT WAKE UP ANY OTHER WAY!" luka face-palmed, yet again at mikus loudness. "MIKUUUU" rin screamed knocking the tealette to the ground with a hug. "thank you" she whispered "Rin... yore yore-self again!" miku said "if it wasent for yore glue we wouldn't be" len commented "at least you guys are ok" meliko said as the mirror dissapeared "hey! The mirrors gone!" miku said holding tightly onto rin "well duh! We are the mirror" rin giggled.


End file.
